Daijoubu, Imouto
by The Nightstress
Summary: A new breath of life has appeared in the Asakura household. For Yoh and Hao it just happened to be an Imouto. Light fluff here and there. Part One of a Trilogy.
1. Vivification

**Title: **Daijoubu, Imouto.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **None Until Part Two Of Trilogy. Maybe just a little HaoxYoh fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King; those rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Chapter: **One – Vivification - Year 1

(…) translation

'_Asakura. Hear my call.'_

Keiko Asakura promptly woke up at the sound of the voice. The moon was at it's zenith outside in the night sky and the wind was blowing fiercely.

'_Of the year of 92, the 29__th__ day of the 5__th__ month you shall have a child. Treat her well or great consequences will befall the entire Asakura household._' The voice warned.

'_Life! You didn't have to make it sound so threatening!_' Another voice interrupted.

'_Gate! Shhhh! I'm still broadcasting! Anyways the threat is real.'_ The voice cut off.

'_Sorry about her rudeness.'_ The other voice apologized and disappeared too.

The miko thinking it was a trick went back to sleep. That morning scratched into her mirror was the words, 'It was not a dream!' Immediately she went to inform Mikihisa and Yohmei.

"So why 1992? By the time of the Shaman Tournament you'll be six!" Life asked her melon green hair waved as she tilt her head back and forth.

"Years that end in two and three are water years. It'll be easier for the spirit to accept my human form." Gate waved it off and watched the three family members talk.

"I swear you scared her."

"I did not! That is Death's job," She complained, "well that year is gonna pass soon better get ready."

"Yeah. Yeah. Jezz, when did time past so fast all of a sudden."

"Because Time is PMSing. Now hurry up!" Life quickly shoved poor little Gate into some unknown room and prepared the ceremony.

"_From my voice spout arms and legs. New breath be blown. Senses be found. Eyes be opened. Seed of life be planted and __transfer__ this spirit to a new form in the traits of Asakura. On this day of 29__th__ of the 5__th__ month of the year of 92…may Gate be reborn through…Life Vivification!_" Life chanted. The room caved in and seemingly ceased to exist.

She quickly turned around and looked down below her at the Asakura household.

"What should we name her?"

"Hmmm…" Keiko put on a mask of deep though.

"Gin."

"Gin? Doesn't really sound like a girl's name." Mikihisa doubted as he looked at the baby. The baby opened its eyes to revel they were a shocking pure white. No pupil. Just all white. A somewhat disturbing site until they slowly started to fade into a familiar black. Black, normal black eyes.

'Gin' smiled and waved at her new family as if nothing happened. A 7-year old Yoh poked his head into the room.

"Kaa-san, can I hold her?" Yoh asked as he moved closer to his mother and father.

"Of course. Just be careful." Keiko gently laid 'Gin' in Yoh's ready arms. 'Gin' happily tugged lightly at Yoh's bangs and giggled when he made a face. Soon they both started to giggle. Keiko and Mikihisa smiled.

"Kaa-san, what's her name?"

"Gin."

'Gin' squirmed in her brother's arms in discomfort when she heard her name; Yoh noticed this.

"I don't think she likes it."

'Gin' did her best attempt at a nod and continued to squirm.

"Told you it wasn't a girl's name." Mikihisa chimed in. Keiko gave him a blank stare before hitting him in the arm.

"Oh hush you. What do we name her then?"

"Gate." Yoh murmured. Both of his parents gave him a questioning look.

"She told," Yoh held the baby up with a big grin, "She told me, 'Call me Gate'."

Gate made a happy noise and clapped her hands the best she could.

"I guess we have no choice. Gate it is." Keiko smiled and looked at her new child.

A few days later…

"Those two are almost inseparable. She always cries when Yoh is not around." Mikihisa sighed while his wife gave a quiet chuckle.

Yoh spends more time with the baby than his own mother! He straps her to his front side and disappears to who knows where just to show her everything. It's just the cutest site to how much fun they have.

"Anyways, me and Yohmei have business to attend to for two weeks." Mikihisa explained as he made way for the door. Keiko just smiled and nodded as he left.

"Yoh! Time for lunch." She called out to the young boy, beckoning for him to come inside. He carefully walked into the home and set gate down in her crib before running into the kitchen.

"Kaa-san, where did Tou-san go?" Yoh asked while waiting for his mother to finish preparing his lunch tray.

"He went with your Jii-san to do some business."

Yoh's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Does that mean Nii-chan can see Gate?"

Keiko said yes while handing him a tray that contained a bowl of Taichazuke (boiled rice poured with tea) and a bottle for the baby. Yoh beamed as he went back to the crib. Gate was attempting to tilt it over so she could escape by pressing into the side. She didn't succeed because she weighed so little. Yoh laughed a bit at her tiny rebellious act and set her down on a stack of blankets.

He quickly finished his meal and was about to feed Gate her bottle to see that she was not on the stack anymore. Yoh's eyes widened in fear as he looked around the room in a panicked manner.

"Otouto, you need to watch her more carefully. You never know who might kidnap our Imouto."

Hao stood neat the doorway with a gentle hold on Gate in his arms and gave Yoh a grin.

"Nii-chan!" Yoh happily greeted and went up to hug him. Gate looked up at this unfamiliar face and lightly tugged his bangs. Upon feeling this Hao gave her an odd stare.

"She likes doing that a lot. Heh Heh." Yoh commented as she continued to do it, finding said act fun.

Hao chuckled, "As long as she doesn't pull my hair out I think I'll be fine."

"You won't be laughing later. She can keep that up for hours. It will start to hurt." Yoh flashed a slightly evil smile before handing Hao the bottle to feed Gate. Almost instantly she let go of Hao's hair and latched her miniature hands on the bottle and drinks it.

"A little greedy isn't she." Yoh waved it off.

"Nah, just really, really hungry."

She seemed to be going at it forever and it was starting to freak out Hao.

"You sure this is normal?" Yoh waved it off again.

"Yeah it's normal for her. She takes really tiny sips."

Gate finished halfway before pushing it back into Hao's hand signaling she was done.

"I wonder how she'll turn out later." Yoh's head hovered above Gate and she grabbed his hair making him head butt his brother. Both now rubbing their foreheads looked at her. She had a happy smile.

"Interesting. She'll be a very…Interesting person." Hao said while poking her in the head which earned him a harsh tug to the hair.

"Don't think she likes that." Yoh sweatdropped while his siblings were having a poke-pull war. Those two weeks were chaos yet fun at the same time.

* * *

6 months have passed and Gate has been able to crawl around…wrecking havoc. 

"Kaa-san! She disappeared again!" Yoh shouted as he continued to run around estate. The elders of the household sighed.

"Oh, not again." Keiko put down her teacup and went to help Yoh search. Mikihisa did the same and joined her.

"I swear babies are not suppose to move that fast."

Kino and Yohmei chuckled as they watched the search.

"She's quite the energetic one." Yohmei commented.

"If she's this much of a terror crawling, imagine walking." Kino gave a light laugh after they found her trying to poke the fish in the pond. They placed her in her crib so she wouldn't escape and went back to the room. Yoh, who fell into said pond, went to change clothes.

"She keeps getting close to waterways. It worries me. What if she fell in?!" Keiko voiced her worries as she sat back down.

"She's just curios. You shouldn't worry so much."

Mikihisa tried to comfort his wife without much avail.

"She was this close to drowning! This close!" To prove her point the miko started to make all kinds of hand gestures of exactly how close their baby was close to the water.

Kino, Yohmei, and Mikihisa sighed. Maybe someone needed a little vacation from home.

* * *

"You're a naughty little baby aren't ya?" Yoh was leaning against the crib and poked Gate on the forehead. She squirmed and moved away from him. Yoh laughed at her reaction and moved his hand away. 

"You really shouldn't get near water right now. It's still cold outside." Yoh explained as he pulled her out of her crib. She began to tumble all around the room after he set her down while Yoh sat in the middle.

"You really don't care do you?" He shook his head and looked out the window. It was already past New Years and in a few more months Gate would celebrate her first birthday. Also the Shaman Tournament drew closer every passing second. Yoh wanted to spend as much time as he could with his new Imouto but her had to train for the fight too.

On the other side of the room Gate used the wall to try to help her stand but ended up falling. Instead of crying she tried again. Yoh, who finally noticed the strange falling sounds she was making, looked over. Her tiny legs stood for a few seconds and she smiled at Yoh before she fell once more. Yoh smiled back as he went over to help her back up.

Yes, he truly wished he could spend more time with her. No matte how little it was.

* * *

"Otanjoubi omedetto!"(Happy Birthday) Yoh happily grinned as he hugged his Imouto who looked confused. 

"You are now officially one year old. It's time to celebrate!"

The whole Asakura household was bustling with movement preparing for the great celebration. Little Gate was still confused as Yoh dragged her off to get put into a little white kimono.

"Kaiwaa!" (Cute but I might have spelled it wrong) The pink haired girl, Tamao exclaimed as she saw the centre of all the commotion.

"Hi Tamao." Yoh cheekily waved. She blushed and bowed.

"H-hi Yoh-sama." She awkwardly greeted.

"Do you know if everything is set up?" Yoh asked while fixing Gate's lavender obi again.

"Mikihisa-sama says you can bring her down in about an hour." She replied. "I was just on my way to get some flowers for the table."

"Well don't let me stop you, go ahead." She hastily bowed and went on her way.

Yoh looked down at Gate.

"Might as well play outside or something." Taking a short field trip to the forest around the house Yoh sat Gate down on a large boulder so they watch the clouds.

'Everyone has never been this worked up before. I wonder why now?' Yoh thought absentmindedly.

Gate was being abnormally quite. The reason being was because Hao was like right in front of them and Yoh didn't seem to notice. Hao had an evil smirk gracing his face and made a hand motion for Gate to stay quiet. She watched her brother soundlessly creep behind Yoh.

He lightly breathed into Yoh's unsuspecting ear, "Hello, Otouto."

Hao broke into and evil laughter when Yoh nearly jumped ten feet into the air. His eyes practically popped out of his head. Gate laughed at her fallen brother and crawled towards Hao, wanting him to hold her. He caught her before she fell over the edge.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing here?! You might get caught!" Yoh cried out as her got up. Hao patted Yoh's head playfully.

"Everyone is too busy to notice me plus I can't miss our darling Imouto's first birthday."

"But…But…What if…" Yoh was interrupted by the pressing of lips to his forehead.

"Don't worry," Hao softly smiled, "and give this to our Imouto when she gets older." He tossed a little bundle at Yoh and handed Gate to him.

"Otanjoubi omedetto."

In a burst of flames he was gone.

That night's celebration was one of great merriment and joy. Gate was given many gifts and everyone was enjoying themselves. No one seemed to notice how she looked uneasily toward the sky.

Yoh retired to Gate's room when the day was done. He neatly stacked all of her presents on one side of the room. Laying his futon next to Gate's crib, he noticed something hanging off the side of the crib.

Two small plush toys connected by ribbons hung there with the moonlight shining on them. A star hung from the red ribbon while a moon on the black. The star had the word 'Hoshii' (want or desire) on the front and 'Aiyoku' (passion) on the back. While the moon had 'Himitsu' (secret) and 'Kanjoo' (emotion).

Yoh absolutely had no idea who sent these gifts so he laid them with the others. A small card fell from them when he moved the toys. He looked at it only finding the words 'Found You'. Shakily Yoh looked to the sky, the moon was at its zenith and the wind was fiercely howling. His precious Imouto was oblivious to the current situation.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my First fanfic and my grammar and stuff kinda sucks. Yes I know it's a 'dreaded' OC story but it might get better along the way. I originally only put this up so my friends could read it. Reviews are nice if you like it or want to point out grammar mistakes and such. This fic is the first part of a Trilogy. This one deals with background on Gate so she can fit in better instead of her just popping up in current time. Mainly a childhood and some important things that happen that affect some things in part two. This is only gonna be six chapters to cover the six years of her current life. Then I'll go into part two which basically deals with the manga story line and will be quite long since there are 32 books but I'll shorten it here and there. I hope people that do seem interested look forward to up coming chapters. Oh, and if you do not like the story please do not flame. Keep your opinions to yourself if it's things like 'This sucks' or other rude comments. I am only a newbie writer so please don't judge too hard. I will try to draw her picture and put in on DeviantArt if I can make a decent pic of her. I'm not that good of a drawer. I'll put the link in my profile when I do.

Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween.

**3-Of-Clovers a.k.a 3OC**


	2. Enogu

**Title: **Daijoubu, Imouto.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King; those rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note:** Author notes will always be at end.

**Chapter: **Two – Enogu - Year 2

* * *

It has been 5 months since that might and Yoh had hid the toys in the closet. HE never showed them to anyone and kept them in the dark. 

Gate has been way less hyper active after she learned to walk. Even though she almost falls ever 5 steps. She still utterly fails in the subject of speech but that is to be expected. The best she could do was a nearly inaudible 'Nii-Nii'. Most of the time they just find her staring at water, perfectly still until they call her for something. Keiko usually worries about Gate's lack of movement, only being active when Yoh comes back from school.

School that was another big problem.

With Yoh being known as the 'Devil child' in town, they were terrified to what they would do to Gate. They needed to…they must keep her happy and safe.

Gate poked the water watching the ripples it formed when she did. Her only though was of what Yoh was doing. Also what people were doing to him. Gate just wants him to be as happy as he can be and tries to do so. So there she waits in front of the water waiting for her brother's return. Her current purpose…to promote happiness.

Cold air blew gently around the surrounding area and the leaves were getting to their wondrous multi colors. Her eyes focused on the middle of the pond. The water slowly rising up in a small dome before falling. Gate screeched in annoyance and finally moved away from the pond after glaring at it.

Nobody was home.

Mikihisa and Yohmei were out on business. Kino went back to training Anna. Keiko was doing work at the local shrine. Tamao was currently doing self training.

And the servants…were trying to find Gate.

Gate decided she would wait for Yoh outside of his school and went off to the village.

* * *

Gate was forgetting something. 

Something that she really needed.

Something really important.

Sneezing she remembered what she needs.

A coat!

On such a cold fall day she was prone to illness. Prancing into town with only a little purple dress is a big no-no. Rubbing her bare legs and arms she sat there in front of Yoh's school. Sitting quietly on the steps she noticed all the weird stares she was getting. Also noticing all the warm coats they were wearing. She could hear them whispering like she wasn't there.

"Doesn't she look like…"

"Yeah she does…"

"What if…"

"I bet she does…."

"How do you know…"

"She's from that family. Of course she does…"

"Just like…"

Gate blocked it all out by paying close attention to the wind. After a while though it seems that the wind was carrying the whispers.

Her face had reddened as time passed and there she stayed. This was certainly not a good place for a two year old child. She had nearly fallen asleep when the school bell finally rang. Quickly standing up she looked for her brother.

He was the last one out.

His head bowed down with a blank face, he walked silently. The other students stood around and talked with friends or had already left for home.

"Nii-Nii!" Gate shouted to get Yoh's attention and happily waved. Yoh's eyes widened as he snapped his head up to see his sister, who was shivering like crazy.

She ran up to him the best she could and hugged his leg for warmth. He soon heard the whispering of hi 'fellow' students but didn't pay attention. Pulling off his coat, he wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing here? It's way too cold for you to be outside. Come on, let's go home." Grabbing her hand they slowly walked out of the school's courtyard and walked down the path.

* * *

Gate kept sneezing on the way back which worried Yoh. Setting her on the kitchen table, he gently pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Great Spirit, Gate! You're burning up!"

Gate just tilted her head to the side and looked at him. Her eyes started to droop and her face became redder. Yoh carried her to his futon and made it as warm as he could before putting her in it.

"Now stay put. I'm gonna bring a wet towel."

While Yoh exited the room Gate thought that one blanket wasn't warm enough. So she went into the closet to snag another. She successfully found a blanket which was piled under a bunch of clothes. After dragging it out she noticed something was hiding under the blanket. Diving back into the closet she unearthed the plush toys. Looking at what she had grabbed, she made a scream like sound.

Yoh, back with a bowl of water with ice and a towel, looked for Gate. He found her huddled in the corner, shaking. Putting the water down next to the futon he walked over towards her worried.

"Gate? What's wrong?" He tired patting her head but she shrunk away.

"Tr-ru…" She tried saying. "Tr-rwth."

"Trwth? Oh Truth." Yoh scratched his head in confusion.

"Sweal…too." She pointed at the toys. Yoh stopped all together and stared at her.

"You know who sent those?" Gate nodded as she kicked the star away and pulled close the moon. Yoh raised an eyebrow at that but paid no mind, tucking her back into the futon.

He dipped the towel in the water, ringed it out and placed it on the girl's forehead. She quietly stared at the star she kicked. Yoh walked over and picked it up.

"So this is from truth?" Gate nodded.

"The one you're holding is from…Seal?" Gate nodded again.

"Are they people I met?" Gate shook her head. Now Yoh was confused on how she knew these people because he knew everyone she ever met. It was impossible for her to know these people without him knowing.

"Nii-Nii." She weakly called out. Her hand reached for the star.

"Don't Rowry." She placed it on the ground when she finally grabbed it. Her eyes seemed to grow dark as she looked toward the window.

…_Don't Rowry._

* * *

The Asakura house hold was worry. Gate has been sick for two weeks and she hasn't been getting better. Doctors came and said that she virtually had no immune system. Gate refused all forms of vaccine from the hospital and aimed for natural cures. It didn't help that she constantly waited for Yoh at his school. At least she remembers to wear warm clothing. They had to start restraining her in her room when she started to faint when she was waiting. 

"Please Gate. Stay in your room." Keiko pleaded to the young child.

The whole household is worrying, especially Yoh. Just stay in bed."

Gate stopped struggling and laid eerily still in the futon.

"Okies."

Keiko sighed and tucked her in.

"What are we going to do with you?" Gently petting Gate's head she left the room letting the child rest.

As soon as the door closed a dark aura filled the room. Gate breathed evenly while a figure emerged next to her.

"These are some of the exact reasons I didn't want you to do this." It talked and kneeled down. Black eyes that no light shown through peered at her.

Gate opened her eyes, feeling the discomfit in the air.

"Sweal?" She innocently asked.

"Ahaha. How darling. You speak like a newborn child now. Precious." He cooed as he smoothed out her covers. Gate tugged on his slightly past shoulder length midnight blue hair.

"Oh great…looks like you picked up a new habit." Seal rolled his eyes and removed her hand from his hair.

"Anyways, back to business. You are either gonna come back or be sealed."

Yoh had a bad feeling all day. As soon as he woke up he had had this bad feeling. This bad feeling intensified after school ended. He had ran home to check on the condition of his younger sibling. However outside the door he had heard the voice of a male he had never heard before.

"I know you don't want to comeback so…I'll seal you for now."

Yoh's hand was on the door handle, his eyes were widening.

"I'll give you a slightly complex four part seal that should at least fool Truth for a while."

Seal held his hand above gate.

"I'll meet you at the Shaman Tournament. Truth will probably find you there though."

You had turned the handle and pushed the door.

"_Child on this human plane. Be sealed of powers too great. To hide from a members of your own Gate. Strength halved again and more mundane traits added. Be hidden from Truth. With four parts for protection. Seal of concealing." _

Yoh ran into the room unable to see anything. The room was filled with a dark haze.

"Gate! GATE!" He yelled trying to find his way. The area of the place seemed to expand the more he went.

"Hahaha. Well aren't you a caring 'Nii-chan'. Don't worry she's fine. You just have to keep her safe on your plane." Seal tapped Yoh on the shoulder scaring the poor boy.

Gate was clamped on Seal's leg and smiled at Yoh before hugging his leg. Yoh looked between Gate and Seal.

"So you're…Seal." Yoh shakily said. For some reason he felt insecure and found breathing hard near the young adult. Seal gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah. Don't worry I won't be back unless I am needed. Ta-ta."

The whole room seemed to be blindingly light when Seal left. It was just the sunlight from outside.

"Nii-Nii. Nii-Nii." Gate, who seems unfazed by the whole event, pointed to the door.

"Oh. You wanna go outside." Yoh smiled noticing that she was feeling a lot better.

"Yay!" She enthusiastically pulled him through the hallways.

"Let's not do something too strenuous. Do you want to paint?" Yoh suggested not wanting her to be in the cold right now.

"Okies."

Setting her at a table, Yoh placed a piece of paper and some finger paint next to her.

"Try to be clean."

While Yoh went to grab a snack she began working on her master piece. Brightly she painted on one side of the paper.

There were many stars, colorful swirls, and what appeared to be a sun. Soon a small green hill formed at the bottom along with two shapes that seemed to be people. One was pointing to the blank side; the other seemed kind of scared. The scene changed dramatically. She painted more people on the ground, some people cut in half, crooked buildings with people laid on them, one of the buildings were on fire, two sticks with people pierced on them, and pools of blood at the bottom of it all. A lone crescent moon shined in the corner while it rained. Although it was child-like and not detailed you could just see what everything was.

"Hey Gate. What you paint?" Yoh curiously looked over, a orange was in his hand. She didn't say anything. Her eyes just stared down with a blank look.

"…Twruth." Was all she muttered.

After wiggling out of the chair she crawled to her room. Yoh stared back at her worried. Turning he looked at the paper. The orange made a soft thud in the ground.

Silently, Yoh walked to his room and taped the picture to his wall. A solemn thought passes through his mind

'Who are you really…How can I help?'

Closing his door he went back to the dining room.

* * *

**Author Notes:** OMG. I'm sorry I took so long. After the first chapter went up I had gone Trickster Online crazy and had so much homework. I am going to finish this part on December 24th though. Then on Christmas expect the second part of the trilogy to be up. Yay! Real story. Anyways I wish to tell you some more on Gate. It's funny because I originally made her in Fullmetal Alchemist. She is basically my absolute main OC. I'll try to update every Saturday if I can. I have a bad laziness when it comes to typing. This will be the only really AU-ish chapter. The rest will be kinda normal. I'll try to add more info on people like Seal, Truth, and Life in chapter three. Anyways… 

Thanks to: yonokom, cloudygirl103, anime.storm, Sjhina, and Sakura Ookami for adding this to your favorites. And cloudygirl103, Sjhina, Sakura Ookami for reviewing. . I love you all that read my story.

_3-of-clovers_


	3. Ateru

**Title: **Daijoubu, Imouto.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King; those rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note:** Author notes will always be at end.

**Chapter: **Three – Ateru - Year 3

* * *

"You want to go to the festival?" Yoh inquired as Gate vigorously nodded her head. 

"Hmmmm…It would be fun…" He thought out loud.

"Pwease Nii-chan?" She cutely pleaded. Puppy dog eyes in place. Yoh, who was finding it difficult to put on a serious face, broke out into a smile and knelled next to her.

"Of course we can go. This would be your first festival wouldn't it?" He patted her head, softly laughing when she shrank her head away.

"We have to get you a new kimono though. The only one you have is the one you wore on your first birthday."

Quickly grabbing his wallet from his room, Yoh and Gate then traveled to the town. Most of the streets were preparing for the festival that night. People idly chatted while working.

"There should be plenty of Kimonos or Yukatas on sale right now. Finding you one won't be too hard." Yoh told the curious Gate, her eyes gleaming with joy at how the festival would be.

As they walked down to look at some clothes stores, the chatting stopped and the street became quiet. Whispers could be heard as they resumed their work.

Yoh knew what the whispers were but continued to walk before coming to a store. After searching to in the children's section for ten minutes they found a nice light green Kimono at 50 off. The women at the counter sneered at Yoh when he went to purchase. She punched the numbers into the cast register and dumped the dress into a bag. Yoh saw that the price was actually full instead of half off.

"Excuse me, Miss. This Kimono has a 50 off sticker. You left it at full price." Yoh kindly pointed out. The lady just glared at him.

"Somebody must have put this sticker on it. Sorry it's full price." She said with a forced smile.

"But it was in the sale section—"

"Are you going to buy it or not!" She angrily hissed out. Yoh, not wanting trouble, paid her and took the bag. Gate looked back at the mean lady.

"No, it's okay. Let's go back." Yoh quietly said then smiled at her.

"It's a nice Kimono, huh?"

"Yeah!" She bubbly said, the bag waving in her hand. The sleeve popped out and dragged on the floor. Yoh folded it neatly and place the whole garment back into the bag.

"Let's go make you pretty!" He cheered out with a giggling Gate behind him.

* * *

"Gate! Are you ready?" Yoh shouted while putting on some wooden Geta. 

"Awlmost. Hwold on." She softly shouted back.

Keiko was just finishing some adjustments on the white Obi. Gate had her hair styled into two little buns on her head.

"Awww. You're just so cute. Have fun!" Keiko hugged her daughter.

"Okies. Bye-Bye, Kaa-san!" Gate ran to the front door to get her Geta then clamped onto the sleeve of Yoh's orange Yukata.

They could hear the music from the festival as they walked getting louder. Many booths lined the stores walls, while other things like outdoors theaters and casinos were set up.

"Nii-chan! I wanna looks awound!" Gate jumped with glee. Yoh grinned at her enthusiasm.

"We can stay here until nine so we have plenty of time. What do you want to look at first?"

They went to several stands first to stock up on snacks before sitting at one of the plays and enjoying the show. Gate was practically interested because they said it was not one of the traditional tales on long ago. This was a new one they found that was extremely ancient. She laughed at how they just now 'found' it.

"Today we bring you the tale of…Hontoo No Koto!" The narrator began. Gate's happy smile turned into a thin line and her eyes stared unblinking.

'…I hope it's accurate…' She thought and watched.

"_A terrible disease spread through a village instantly claiming the lives of many. It suddenly appeared one day without any clues of how. The villagers grew desperate and started to blame one another for the illness. A lone young boy had gotten sick before the illness came. Staying in his house he avoided the attacks until a neighbor got suspicious one day and told the others." _The actors danced around as the words flowed from the narrator's mouth.

"_They locked him up to be executed in three days. Only letting him out if he could find the source of the disease. Being locked in the room he could find no clues and was doomed to be executed. The first night outside his window he saw a stranger with a peculiar head of deep red hair. It was long and flowed in the wind with grace. _

'_Shall I tell you where the illness appeared from?' The stranger asked and peeked into the window. _

'_Yes please. I must take care of my sister at home but they will not let me out unless I find the truth in three days.' The boy pleaded. The stranger smirked and replied._

'_What you speak is the truth so the truth you shall get. The balance of the truths and lies has been corrupted in this village. Those who constantly lie will die for they are what caused the imbalance. The illness is lies. Truths are the cure.'_

_The boy thanked the stranger and told the villages of what he found. They scuffed and said he lied, not seeing how lies could be an illness. The second night the stranger visited again and the boy was in tears._

'_You are still in here…I suspect some more people will die tonight.' He stated._

'_They did not believe me and said I lied,' The boy continued to cry, 'my poor sister must be scared.'_

'_You will be freed tomorrow.' The stranger simply said._

'_How? Do you mean by death.' The boy asked in fear._

'_No and this is the truth.'_

_The third day no one came to the boys' room and he was scared that they already prepared his death. The stranger tapped at the window bringing the boy's attention._

'_You can go now. The door is unlocked. The villagers that held you captive are dead now. Go to your sister.'_

_The boy's eyes widened._

'_Did you kill them?' The stranger shook his head._

'_The illness took them because their lies yesterday unhinged the balance. The balance returned when they died. You have no fears.' _

_The boy stared._

'_Who are you?'_

'_Truth. Only the Truth.' He started to walk away then stopped and looked back._

'_Oh and maybe you should move to a new village.'_

_The boy wondered why but was excited to go home._

'_Brother! Brother! It's terrible! Everyone is dead!' His sister cried. The boy ran through the village to see if it was true. The dead bodies were scattered among the streets, the houses, the stores, everywhere. The lone young boy screamed knowing that this was the cruel truth._

'_Brother…' His sister stood scared next to him._

'_See. Hmm…might I suggest the village to the west? It's quite nice.' Truth smiled. _

'_Why did they all die!?' The boy shouted. _

'_You know the truth. You know why.' Truth simply replied and disappeared to the sky." _The narrator ended and the actors stop.

"Wow…" Yoh slightly gaped at how morbid it was. Looking at Gate he found her crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked patting her head.

"…I…I…just feel at home…" She barely whispered, "Thankies for letting me watch."

Getting up from her seat she saw a cotton candy stand.

"Oh! Oh! Nii-chan cans I have somes!" she pointed excitedly at the stand. Yoh nodded yes and handed her a few yen.

Happily bouncing she made her way to the stand. When she got close however she tripped and ripped her Kimono on some sharp rocks that 'happened' to be there. Some of the boys in the village had tripped her and placed the rocks there when they saw her.

"Haha! Little baby fell on her bottom." The boys laughed. Gate tried to stand only to find her leg bleeding. The rocks had cut into her soft skin.

She winced and continued to the stand. The boys did not find enjoyment out of that so they continued after her.

"I bet you can see dead people like the rest of your weirdo family, you freak."

She kept going, knowing none of the adults would help her.

"Come on do something." The boys started to shove her around.

Gate looked to see where Yoh was to see that some of the other kids were restraining him. They dragged him to a house of mirrors. He shouted as he was being dragged until they gagged him. Instantly forgetting the cotton candy she tried to go back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" One boy threw her down onto the ground. She let out a slight scream.

She was getting angry that they wouldn't leave her alone but she tried to stay calm.

"Hmm…I wonder what they are doing to your brother." One brother snickered. The color just drained from Gate's face and suddenly she flared.

"Leave us alone! We haven't even done anything to you!" She spoke clearly then ran. She forcefully broke away from the boys and went to the house of mirrors.

The kids were beating him in there. She felt deep anger towards them. Yoh saw her and was trying to signal for her to leave.

"_**Seals be my reflections."**_ She whispered, "Leave us alone."

"Why should we?" They shot back. She glared.

"Look at the mirrors." They looked around to notice the mirrors we're black. Gate closed her eyes and sat down next to Yoh asking him to do the same.

The kids began screaming in pure terror. Yoh was clueless on what was happening while gate lead him outside.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked. They were at an old stand that some trees blocked. The wood was rotting and falling apart but still somewhat stable. 

"Nothiny…I'll helpies yous." Looking at her torn Kimono skirt trying to rip off a long piece.

"Awww…your pretty Kimono is ruined." Yoh stated. Gate looked sad while she bandaged Yoh and her right leg.

"Yeahs."

They heard a rustle in the leaves and quickly turned around to se an old lady.

"Oh dear! What happened to you young children " she worriedly ran over to them.

"It's nothing, Obaa-chan. Some kids just bullied us." Yoh politely replied. The lady's gaze was doubtful.

"Mere bullying shouldn't go this extreme. This is assault!" She turned her gaze towards Gate and gasped.

"Oh your kimono! I can't let you run around like that!" She moved behind the old stand and pulled out a lovely lavender Kimono with a pattern of goldfish outlined with sliver thread. Yoh and Gate stared wide eyed at it.

"Obaa-chan we couldn't possibly—"

"Oh go on. It's okay. I made it for my grand daughter last year but she died before the festival. She was only five." The lady gripped the kimono and looked down.

"It would make me happy that it's finally put to good use."

Gate tapped her arm and smiled, "Okies."

The lady smiled back and helped her put it on. Gate twirled around and giggled.

"It fits you. That's good to know. Enjoy the rest of the festival." She waved and disappeared into the forest.

They enjoyed the rest of the day getting goodies from the stands and joining many dance lines. They finally left the festival when it began to turn too dark. Looking back they saw the lady again. They waved happily back. She smiled and faded into the sky.

Yoh and Gate smiled sadly knowing the sad truth that…

Only the dead in this village would accept them.

But their kindness means much to them.

**

* * *

Authors Notes:** FINALLY! I'm sorry for the extreme late update! I type really slow but besides that I had many problems…Finals, school projects, almost losing computer, those kinda things… A lot of things happened to try to prevent me from writing and it really sucks because I want to update! I have been having the urge to make a Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy 7 Fics. But anyways I'm having so difficulties with chapter 4 but I got 5 and 6 all set up. Hopefully I will type more but my hands are kinda occupied with TricksterOnline. Anyways I don't live on reviews, I live on the fact that people enjoy my story so you can review if you want to, I just hope you like it. 

Thanks to: anon., Terri-LeeMBK, cloudygirl103 for reviewing. I luv you alls!

_3-of-clovers_


End file.
